Life as Ever
by XVProdigy23
Summary: Follow Humphrey and Kate's life from first grade to the end. Rated M for future chapters. And this is one of those stories where I will let you guys choose how the story goes.
1. Prologue

Life as ever: an Alph and Omega Fanfic

 **(A/N): Hey guys very excited to make my first story, I know I am new to fanfiction but still, I never give up on anything unless you guys want me to ditch it. That's it for now, peace my Prodigies!**

 _Prologue_

Humphrey' s pov

I woke up to my mom's alarm clock, that thing frightens me. It sounds like the theme that plays for a killer in a horror movie. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Humphrey James. I am 6 years old in the first grade, I just moved to Jasper City, Canada. I moved from New York City. I kind of like it here but ehh. I miss my friends Nicholas and Jayden, or Jay for short. We were the bestest of friends we were like a squad. But back to my morning routine.

I woke up and the first thing I did was hop in the shower. After that I brushed my teeth washed my face etcetera. I walk from my room to the kitchen to make me some breakfast. I got the milk out of the fridge and got me a bowl. I poured my milk first like always (yes I do that in real life #dontjudge) then I poured my fruity pebbles and being my creative self I decided to mix it with cap'n crunch and ate it. After that I ran back to my room and dressed in my red Air Jordan shirt with my black shorts and put on my Jordan 8 "bugs bunny" shoes and yelled "bye mom!". She replied with a simple bye and love you like most mothers. I walked out the door with my black and red bookbag and headed towards my bus 283's stop, and I know what your thinking "where is my dad?" Well he is a busy guy right now he is in Toronto for a business meeting he will be back this Sunday with souvenirs like always.

 **A/N: thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be KATE getting ready with her sister and mom. I will getting more in detail with the story as the characters age and develop to make it realistic in a sense because as a kid you don't go that much in detail. Anyways, bye Prodigies, ~PEACE~**


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue part 2:

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this, I also want to thank Lonedirewolf 16 for the support! So let's get on with the chapter. :))) lol idk I'm weird :P.**

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up in my sister and I' s room. I woke up to realize Lilly was not awake so I decided to play a prank on her, I decided to get up and tip toe by my window (hehe) to the stairs and went down them. I got the biggest bucket I could find and filled it up with water. I walked back up stairs and dumped it on my little sister. She woke up furious as her face turned red.

 _Lilly's POV_

I was just sleeping peacefully until my stupid sister poured water on me. I was mad. I almost hit her, but I knew my mom Eve would have flipped and I would have gotten into DEEP trouble. So what I did do was stomp my feet and walked out the room while my sister died of a laugh attack.

 _Kate's POV_

After that funny experience I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and got in the shower. After I got out I decided to put on all pink today. So I put on my pink skirt with my pink ballerina shirt with my white dress shoes. I went down stairs to see Lilly already ready. She had on a purple shirt with a black short. She had eaten breakfast already and she had an evil smile on her face. I was confused until I went in the pantry looking for cereal and I could not find any. I look in the garbage and I found the cereal. She had ate it all. Now I was going starve. I had a steamy red face I was angry. I then me and Lilly yelled "bye mom bye dad." Soon enough they yelled back. We then started our walk to bus 283's stop.

 **So what did you guys think? I might it be able to update for a while because of you know Christmas but I will try anything for yall. Btw next chapter I will let you guys choose how Humphrey and Kate feel for each other, like if they like each other or not. Merry Christmas! Bye Prodigies!**


	3. Bus ride

**A/N: Hey guys I literally have nothing to do... so, I'm updating! Lucky you guys right.**

Chapter 1: Bus Ride!

 _Humphrey' s POV_

As I walked to the bus stop I here chatter behind me. I turn around to see two girls chattering. One was blonde and I must say VERY VERY beautiful and the other one white haired. This is one of those moments when I wish I was old enough to own a phone. I could pretend to try to get signal and take a picture and chat about it with my soon to be friends. But I didn't. So I arrived to the bus stop and leaned against a near by wall and waited for the two girls to come.

 _Kate's POV_

As we walked out of the house I saw a boy with a black and red outfit on. So I said to Lilly "who is that?" She said she did not know. Then he turned around that made my heart freeze for a second. Then we shut up after that. "Omg he is the cutest boy ever, and I thought all boys were disgusting" I thought. The mysterious boy obviously got to the bus stop first and leaned against a brick wall. I got a better look at his blue eyes and a good look at his face. He was stunning but I knew my mom would kill anyboy that I see so I just let him be.

 _Humphrey' s POV_

Man the blonde was stunning I really wanted to ask her out but I don't know what my mom would say. I know my father would support me through it but I'm still not sure. I decided to just say "hi" . The blonde managed to muster out "h-hi" at that moment I thought I scared her. I then asked her if she got startled she said no.

Time Lapse: 5minutes

 _Humphrey' s POV_

The bus had just arrived, I knew if I played my cards right I could sit next to my well, my.. my.. I JUST CAN'T SAY IT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Anyways, I tried to squeeze behind her to see where she was going to sit. She went all the way to the back and sat on the shorter seat with her white headed sister.I tried to play it off and sit across from them and act like I did not care or see them. The bus door closed with a smooth shhhhhhh and the driver kicked it in to gear and started the way there. I decided to look out the window. Eventually 5 or 7 minutes passed and I got bored. I looked over to the girls to see what they were doing and I saw that the white haired one fell asleep and I knew this was the perfect time to talk to the blonde.

 _Kate's POV_

I was bored and had no one to talk to since Lilly fell asleep. So I tried to fall asleep to but the second I closed my eyes I heard "um...hey" to my right and I opened my eyes and I looked and it was the boy from earlier. "What's your name?" He asked. "Kate," I replied. "What's yours," I asked back. "Humphrey," he answered. "So what do you like to do?" He asked at the last moment as the bus pulled up to Jasper Elementary. "I'll tell you as we walk." I said.

 **So you guys what did you think. I know I said in the last chapter I may not upload again but right now literally nothing is happening in my life as I'm sitting on the couch watching ridiculousness. If you have any suggestions message me on kik as XVPRODIGY23. Alright guys have a nice day and a happy holiday!**


	4. Walkie Talkie

Chapter 2: Walkie Talkie

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope your having a wonderful day. This chapter I will try to push 1,000 words as to make this the longest chapter in this story. With out further a due let's get started.**

 _Humphrey' s POV_

As we pulled out up to the school I tried to squeeze out one more question to her. "So, what do you like to do," I asked. "I'll tell you as we walk." Kate replied. As the bus came up to a stop an the doors opened. I looked over at Kate as she was waking her sister up. She woke up with a groan. By then I was already walking down the bus aisle. As soon as I got off the bus I waited right beside the school doors for Kate and her sister. About 10 seconds later they came off the bus. I decided to start small talk with Kate's sister. "Hey, what was your name?" I asked politely gesturing toward her. "Oh, I'm Lilly and this is-". "I know your sister Kate, we were talking while you were sleep." I cut her off. " So Kate what did you say you liked to do?" I repeated from earlier. "Well, I'm really into cheerleading and volleyball. Maybe even a bit of Disney channel." She answered. "Cool, what about you Lilly?" I asked as we walked down the hall to the beginning of the year assembly in the cafeteria. As we got there we all sat next to each other and I was in the middle. When I sat down I felt something grow in between my legs. I ignored it, it soon went down. All that happened at the assembly was the principal talk about school rules and consequences for breaking them. After thAt he announced home room. I really really hoped I was with Kate in homeroom. "For Mrs. Bakers class…" the principal started. "Humphrey Johnson, Humphrey James, Kate and Lilly Spade…". By then I tuned out all I knew was that I had a chance at something special.

 _Kate's POV_

I couldn't believe it I was gonna be in the same class as my crush!

Time Lapse: 30 minutes

After the assembly was over I walked to class with my sister and friend. We just started talking about favorite foods and things of that nature. Soon enough we got to our class. Mrs baker seemed pretty nice. After a while the class officially got started. The teacher handed out a "getting to know you" worksheet (hehe kellylad reference) and we filled out questions like "what is your favorite color?". After 15 minutes of that we had to share if we wanted. I raised my hand to go first but Mrs baker called on a kid named Joseph. Joseph walked semi-nervously to the front of our first grade class. "Alright Joseph read off your paper." Mrs Baker said. "Hello everybody my name is Joseph, I like the color blue, I like cars, I want to play basketball when I grow up, I am 6 years old also I forgot to read that line." Joseph said laughing as everybody followed along laughing. After Joseph I raised my hand to go. Finally she called on me. "Hello everybody my name is Kate, I'm 6 and a half years old, my favorite color is pink, I like volleyball, I want to be a magician when I grow older.". That was basically the day, Lilly and Humphrey did not go because of time limits. As our teacher let us bus kids go for dismissal I said to Humphrey "want to come over to my house and play" he said "maybe tommorrow I have plans with my mom tonight." . At that moment I knew this year was gonna be extraordinary.

 **Dang it I couldn't do it I tried though. Next chapter will be another landmark year for them: 6th grade. The 2 will go through what I call the middle influence. Then after that I'll go to 12th grade. As always leave suggestions in the reviews, or Kik me at XVPRODIGY23 or PM me. Alright guys ~~Peace~~**


	5. Im Just getting started

**A/N: This will be a short chapter, well all my chapters have been short but i am going to tell you guys starting next month (February) i will try to update every other weekend. Right now school is very very stressful and i need my breaks so just be ready for some juicy updates next month. Happy 2016!**

 **Chapter 5- 6th Grade Day 1/5**

 _Kate's POV_

i am so excited to start middle school. i'm still wondering how i want to be. should i be the cool, hot girl or that geeky girl i don't know ( you guys can decide in the reviews for this chapter) but any ways this year i AM going to get Humphrey he is just so cute and handsome. As my sister Lilly hops out the car and into Jordan B. Middle School i wonder if my sister has any liked any one. so i close the door behind my moms car Lilly and I yell "Goodbye mom" and she yells back "if you do not get good grades i will KILL you!" and that was how my day started.

 _Humphrey's POV_

As my mom walks in with my medicine for my headache my mind starts to wonder (no pun intended) what is Kate doing at school. So after i take my medicine and my mother leaves i just lay there watching the reruns of NBA Game Time, Ridiculousness, and Family Feud, i look at my Deadpool digital clock and fall asleep having a pleasant dream.

 **Told you it was going to be short (that's what she did not say) but i will have chapters over 1k words in the future this was just rushed, i just wanted to make sure you guys were still with me. Peace.**


End file.
